Songs for a guy
by DarkBlue1
Summary: Une série de mini-OS sur ce que pourrait être leur histoire, après "Help me", entre doutes, tristesse, rires et bonheur. Une nouvelle vie à s'inventer por House et Cuddy
1. Chapter 1

**Tonight **

Ils plongeaient dans la nuit comme on plonge dans l'océan. Un océan de bonheur. Un océan de douceur. Un océan de tendresse. Ils s'étreignaient et s'embrassaient. Elle lui murmurait des mots d'amour.

Parfois, il arrivait à lui répondre.

Ses actes exprimaient tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire. Elle l'émerveillait. Chacun de ses gestes était rempli de ferveur. Elle avait dû le provoquer, l'étourdir, pour qu'il ose. Elle lui avait dit :

« _J'aime le sexe. J'aime le sexe avec toi. Baise-moi_ ».

Les premiers gestes lui avaient semblés presque sacrilèges. Puis, il avait saisi, il avait mordu, il avait pris, il l'avait écoutée avec délices qui le suppliait.

Ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et aucun des deux n'avait jamais connu cette osmose parfaite. Il la regardait sombrer dans le sommeil et passait des heures à la contempler.  
Elle se réveillait tôt et passait de longs moments à le couver du regard.

Quand il ouvrait les yeux, parfois le matin, il ne voyait que son regard tendre. Et s'y perdait.

Ces jours-là, avec un mélange d'étonnement et de jubilation, il réalisait.

_Enfin, je suis heureux_. 

**Sacrifice **

House observait avec perplexité Cuddy qui donnait son repas à Rachel, assise dans la chaise haute. Un peu dégoûté, il se versait un whisky, puis revenait s'asseoir à leurs côtés, dans la cuisine. Il fonçait les sourcils et Rachel se tortillait devant ce regard perçant, qu'elle soutenait sans crainte aucune. Cuddy l'observait du coin de l'œil, un peu souriante, un rien étonnée, tout de même un peu frustrée.

- _Tu ne comprends pas, hein ?  
- Non_.

Il répondait avec franchise. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans la spirale du mensonge et des concessions sous la contrainte.

- _Tu ne comprends pas que je l'aime ?  
- Si. Je ne comprends pas que tu prennes plaisir à tout ça.  
- Tout ça ?  
- La nourrir, quand elle en met partout. La changer, quand elle est pleine de merde. La consoler, quand elle crie la nuit. Profondément ennuyeux.  
- C'est une question d'amour, Greg. Comme lorsque je supporte tes Monster Trucks.  
- Tu préfèrerais mater un bon porno ?  
_  
Cuddy se leva d'un geste brusque et sortit une compote du réfrigérateur.

- _J'ai encore dit une connerie_. Constata House d'un air désabusé.

Devant son air triste, Cuddy fondit. Il faisait des efforts, quand même. Elle posa la compote et vint l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne.

- _J'étais prévenue.  
- Au moins, elle ne risque pas de faire son transfert oedipien sur moi.  
- Va savoir._

Enlacés, ils considérèrent l'enfant qui tapait sa cuiller sur l'assiette.

- _Tu es toujours jaloux d'elle ?  
- Non._ Il était sincère. _Je peux cohabiter.  
- Très bien.  
_  
Ils se sourirent. Dossier provisoirement clos.

Mais le doute demeurait.

**Sleeping with the past**

Une fois par semaine, elle confiait Rachel et venait chez lui. Il l'accueillait avec de bons petits plats. Souvent, il lui jouait du piano. Elle aimait l'écouter, lovée dans le canapé.

Il était différent, chez lui. Plus fougueux, plus passionné.

- _Tu n'es pas à l'aise chez moi_, constatait-elle tristement.

Il ne répondait pas, il la regardait, et lui caressait la joue.

Un soir, il brisa le silence.

- _Tu as vécu là avec lui. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser.  
- J'ai changé toute la chambre à cause de ça.  
- Je sais. Je n'y peux rien.  
- Tu veux que je déménage ?  
_  
Il la regardait sans répondre, hésitant.

Elle était perplexe. Et agacée. House et ses questions existentielles ! Et attendrie. Il avait peur de blesser, peur d'être blessé. Elle se voulut rassurante.

- _Je n'ai pas proposé d'emménager ensemble !  
- Je sais.  
_  
Il était triste. Elle n'osait comprendre.

- _Tu voudrais qu'on habite ensemble ?  
- Mon piano vous gênerait ! Je ne serais plus libre.  
- Donc, tu ne veux pas.  
_  
Il restait triste. Elle étouffa un brusque accès d'hilarité, comprenant enfin. Elle se leva et lui saisit la main, théâtrale.

- _Greg House, me ferez-vous l'honneur de partager mon lit, ma cuisine et votre piano, dans un lieu entièrement nouveau choisi par nous deux ?  
- Si tu insistes…  
- Tu es une vraie midinette, tu sais…  
_  
Un sourire creusa sa joue barbue.

- _Je sais  
_  
Il garda un moment sa main dans la sienne.

- _Tu crois que je vais réussir à ne pas tout gâcher ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu es sûre de toi ?  
- Non… Mais je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi.  
_  
Ils espéraient tellement que ça suffirait.

**The bitch is back**

Il n'avait jamais prêté attention au regard des autres sur lui, sauf pour les provoquer. Mais tout était différent maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pâtisse d'être en couple avec lui. Alors, il faisait des efforts. De gros efforts. Il bridait ses sarcasmes et ses sautes d'humeur. Il portait des chemises repassées.

Tout cela lui pesait. Il redevenait taciturne. Comme avant. Avant le bonheur. Et le bonheur s'en allait. Cuddy le voyait s'assombrir et se rongeait les sangs, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle décida de voir Wilson.

- _Quand nous sommes à deux, tout va bien. Ici, il se renferme, il ne dit plus rien.  
- Il a peur d'échouer avec vous, alors il s'efforce à la discrétion. A la neutralité.  
- Je ne lui ai rien demandé_, observa Cuddy dépitée. _J'ai toujours su qu'il était incontrôlable_.

Elle prit un temps de réflexion.

- _C'est comme cela que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui_, avoua-t-elle. _J'enviais sa liberté_.

Wilson se mit à rire.

- _Dites-le lui. Il se sentira soulagé. Et puis, notre drama queen adore qu'on lui dise qu'on l'aime !_

La porte s'ouvrit sur un House sombre.

- _Vous complotez dans mon dos_, constata-t-il amèrement en se jetant dans le fauteuil.

Cuddy échangea un regard amusé avec Wilson.

- _Une grande discussion sur la durée du sentiment amoureux_.

House blêmit brièvement avant de se reprendre.

- _Tu te maries ou tu divorces cette fois, Jimmy ?  
- Nous parlions de Lisa.  
- Ah_. Ton renfrogné. Air inquiet. Frottage machinal de cuisse subitement douloureuse.  
- _Ton sale caractère me manque un peu_, expliqua Cuddy qui estimait que la torture avait assez duré. _Et Dieu sait que je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça.  
- Oh. Tu ne veux pas rompre, alors ?  
- Non, je veux retrouver mon emmerdeur !  
_  
Wilson étouffa une crise d'hilarité dans une quinte de toux. House lui jeta un œil noir et saisit Cuddy par la main. Il l'entraîna, rieuse, dans le couloir, dans une chambre vide qu'il referma.

- _Je ne ferai pas l'amour avec toi à l'hôpital_, prévint Cuddy.  
- _Je vérifie juste un truc_.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui répondit ardemment. Il lui caressa un sein. Elle soupira. Il passa une main sous sa jupe. Elle se plaqua contre lui.

- _Tu m'aimes ?  
- Je t'aime !  
- Tu aimes mon sale caractère ?  
- J'aime tout.  
- Très bien.  
_  
Il la lâcha brutalement et ouvrit grand la porte.

- _Non Cuddy, je ne ferai pas l'amour avec vous à l'hôpital_, cria-t-il le plus fort possible, faisant se retourner 2 médecins, 3 infirmières et quelques patients avec leurs familles.  
- _Elle est folle de mon corps_, se justifia-t-il devant leurs yeux ébahis.  
- _HOUSE_ ! Cuddy sortit à son tour, digne. Vous _me ferez 2 heures de consultation supplémentaires.  
- Sorcière !  
- Feignant !  
_  
Cuddy entra dans l'ascenseur, apparemment furieuse. Une fois seule, elle éclata de rire. Elle avait retrouvé son grand fou. Et c'était bon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews…. Voici donc une nouvelle fournée…_

**I'm still standing**

House regardait autour de lui, incrédule.

Moins de 48H auparavant, il était au désespoir.

Il y a moins de 48H, il avait rejeté 2 cachets de vicodine, saisi par l'amour de Lisa Cuddy.

Et cette nuit, il fixait le plafond de la chambre de chez elle. Lisa. Endormie au creux de son bras.

Lisa qui lui avait murmuré tant de mots exquis tout à l'heure. Qui l'avait embrassé, caressé, câliné, aimé. Lui s'était enfin dévoilé. Il avait été tendre, doux, attentif, adorateur presque. Récompensé par un élan incontrôlable, par la jouissance d'une amante, par le bonheur d'une femme.

A la faveur de l'obscurité, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Une larme inopportune roula sur sa joue, atteignit son cou, où elle fut cueillie par un baiser.

Lisa qui ne dormait pas encore recueillit le goût salé sur ses lèvres, sentit les muscles du bras dans lequel elle était blottie se détendre.

Elle caressa son torse, sa joue, releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur une barbe de 3 jours.

- _Je t'ai tant fait souffrir. Pardonne-moi.  
- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Je t'avais fait souffrir avant, moi aussi._ Un silence. _Tu me pardonnes aussi ?  
- Oui. Hou… Greg ?  
- Oui, Dr Cuddy.  
- Arrête ! On va essayer de ne plus se faire de mal, hein ?  
- Je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais je vais essayer.  
_  
Ils s'enlacèrent plus étroitement. House déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Cuddy. Le même espoir dans le cœur et dans la tête. Le sommeil les prit, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word**

Cuddy jette rageusement ses dossiers sur son bureau, et court après la silhouette boitillante qui passe le plus vite possible.

- _HOUSE !  
- J'ai un cas, mistress !  
- Ce n'est pas vrai. House, consultations !  
_  
Il tape du poing contre le mur, en colère.

_- Mais c'est pas vrai. Vous êtes payée juste pour m'emmerder ou quoi ?  
_  
Cuddy reste pantoise, interdite. Puis tourne les talons.

_- Dans mon bureau, immédiatement, House.  
_  
Il la suit, toujours en colère. Il entre derrière elle dans le bureau dont il claque la porte. Ils se dévisagent, vindicatifs.

_- Tu vas arrêter de me surveiller comme un gamin ?  
- Tu ES un gamin. Je ne devrais pas être obligée de courir après toi pour que tu fasses tes heures !  
- Bon sang, avant tu faisais ça pour que je regarde ton cul, mais maintenant ?_

Cuddy en reste bouche bée. Elle reprend sa respiration et reprend d'une voix froide.

_- Sors de ce bureau tout de suite avant que ça ne dégénère._

Dans un silence de mort, il sort en claquant une nouvelle fois la porte. Se dirigeant vers l'accueil, il saisit sèchement un dossier et se dirige vers la salle de consultations. Jeffrey s'enquiert d'un ton narquois :

_- Tout va bien, Dr House ?  
- Allez vous faire foutre Jeffrey.  
_  
Toute l'après-midi, il remâche sa colère. Toute l'après-midi, elle vitupère. Il se jure de ne pas aller la voir, de passer une soirée tranquille avec un bourbon et un porno lesbien recommandé par Treize. Elle se jure de ne pas lui ouvrir la porte s'il ose se présenter, de passer une soirée tranquille à lire ou travailler avec un thé devant sa cheminée.

Ils se retrouvent face à face sur le parking, embarrassés. Lui enfourchant sa moto, elle entrant dans sa voiture. Et se regardent maussadement.

_- Elle a l'air fatiguée,_ songe brièvement House.  
_- Il a mal à la jambe,_ note rapidement Cuddy.

Une hésitation. Deux soupirs. Deux regards bleus qui se croisent. Un vague sourire qui les envahit.

_- Je rentre à la maison.  
- Je te suis._

Un baiser rapide. Un geste inélégant de House, adressé à Jeffrey qui rentre chez lui. Une petite tape sur la joue. La trêve est signée.

Mais jusqu'à quand ?

**Your song**

Parfois, chez elle, il se levait et arpentait la pièce, frustré, fredonnant très doucement de la musique classique. Alors, elle avait loué un piano, une surprise pour son anniversaire. Il était resté incrédule, puis s'était dirigé doucement vers l'instrument. S'était assis. Avait caressé les touches, restant immobile un long moment. Elle l'avait regardé en souriant, puis l'avait laissé pour aller s'occuper de sa fille. Elle avait entendu des gammes, des notes isolées. Puis plus rien. Aux premières notes, elle avait posé Rachel. L'enfant avait filé à quatre pattes, puis s'était arrêté net, écoutant la musique, conquise.

Cuddy était restée debout au milieu du salon, osant à peine bouger. Quand la musique s'était arrêtée, elle avait soufflé, débloquant enfin sa respiration librement.

Il s'était tourné vers elle, lui tendant une main. Elle y avait à peine posé la sienne, qu'il en baisait doucement la paume en l'attirant à ses côtés sur le siège.

- _Cette musique…  
- Tu aimes ?  
- Oui. Parfois c'est triste, et parfois enlevé comme un air yiddish. C'est curieux, ça me ressemble. _Elle riait en secouant la tête, confuse de sa prétention.

House avait désigné Rachel du menton.

_- Je l'ai composée le soir de son baptême. Ca s'appelle « Cuddy's serenade ».  
- Tu me manquais, ce soir-là. Et toi…  
- Tu me manquais aussi_.

Un doux baiser. Des regrets effacés d'un mouvement de tête. Et d'un seul coup, une note avait résonné aux oreilles du couple enlacé.

Des rires devant Rachel qui s'était retrouvée pour la première fois assise sur ces genoux là.

Plusieurs notes. Une comptine.

Une soirée tranquille, rythmée par un piano. Une femme rêveuse. Un homme comblé. Une bouteille de champagne ouverte au lit après l'amour, et vite oubliée. La douceur de l'air de juin passait par la fenêtre entr'ouverte.

Un bébé rêvait dans la pièce voisine, des notes dans ses songes roses.

**Blue eyes **

Il râlait en enfilant les chaussures en cuir. Il rouspétait, en boutonnant la chemise. Il pestait, nouant sa cravate d'un air maussade. Deux bras l'étreignirent par derrière, avant de le relâcher et de jauger.

_- Tu es beau !_ Air admiratif d'une femme conquise.

Soupirs peu convaincus. Sourire.

_- Toi, tu es belle._ Œil appréciateur sur une silhouette fine dans une robe de soirée noire. _Mais je hais tes soirées de charité._  
_- J'en ai besoin pour l'hôpital et tu le sais.  
- Oui, mais pourquoi je dois y aller, moi ?  
- Parce que je suis fière d'être avec toi.  
- Tu ne m'auras pas à la flatterie.  
- Pour être gentil ?  
- Je ne suis PAS gentil.  
- Parce que je t'ai acheté avec des promesses de strip-tease ?  
- Voilà enfin une raison valable !_

Depuis le début de la soirée, il toisait chaque homme qui la dévisageait d'un air mauvais. Il pinçait les lèvres devant les femmes qui l'examinaient. Il se sentait humilié. Il se disait « _Les voilà tous en train de se demander ce qu'elle fait avec un vieux grincheux, boiteux par-dessus le marché_ ». Il buvait un whisky supplémentaire, observant les couples évoluer sur la piste.

Aux premières notes, elle arriva et le saisit par la main, posant les mains sur ses épaules pour ce slow tendre. Avec raideur, il l'enlaça, jetant des regards mécontents autour de lui. Il grognait à son oreille :

- _Regarde tous ces pingouins qui cancanent. Qui se demandent ce que tu fous avec moi. Qui te draguent. Qui me jugent. Regarde…  
_  
Les yeux mi-clos, elle se laissait emporter par les paroles d'amour de la chanson. Fredonnait très bas. Posait une main sur sa joue, l'obligeait à la regarder, chantait pour lui les paroles :

_- Blue eyes holding back the tears, holding back the pain.  
_  
Il s'arrêta net et sourit enfin. Elle continuait.

_- Oh, I love Blue Eyes…  
_  
Ils dansèrent enfin en accord, se contemplant avec douceur. Il finit avec elle.

_- And I am home, again_.

En la ramenant, les regards sur eux lui semblèrent moins vindicatifs. House était presque en paix avec lui-même à présent. Plus tard, il entendit deux femmes qui lui tournaient le dos converser :

_- Notre doyenne a bien choisi cette fois. Quel beau couple. Il est grand et distingué, cet homme avec une canne.  
- C'est un médecin de son hôpital_,_ je crois,_ informa la deuxième femme.  
_- Et bien, si un jour ils se lassent l'un de l'autre, je saurai me faire connaître, crois-moi !  
_  
Les deux femmes rirent en s'éloignant. House resta là un moment, surpris et content.

En rentrant, Cuddy le fixa, songeuse.

- _Tu as l'air d'un chat qui a mangé un bol de crème. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je suis un homme convoité, tu sais_, déclara-t-il en se jetant sur le lit, mains sous la tête, jambes négligemment croisées.  
- _JE te convoite.  
- Tu n'es pas la seule.  
- Ah oui !  
- Pourquoi te choisirais-je ?  
_  
Cuddy sortit de la pièce brusquement.

Son absence s'éternisait. House inquiet se demandait s'il n'était pas allé trop loin quand elle revint, gantée de noir haut sur le bras, un boa autour du cou, un CD en mains qu'elle introduisit dans la mini-chaîne de la chambre.

Quand la musique se fit entendre et qu'elle commença à jouer avec son boa, le sourire s'élargit sur le visage d'un homme heureux.

_Vous laisserez bien une petite review avant de partir ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vos reviews me font chaud au coeur… J'attends les prochaines… avec des idées de plage…**_

Saturday night's alright (for fighting)

Un cri dans la nuit. Encore un. Un autre encore. House soupira et regarda l'horloge : 1H00. Cuddy s'était levée et il l'entendait parler tout bas à sa petite fille. Les cris s'arrêtèrent. Cuddy revint se coucher.

1H30 Les cris recommencèrent. Toujours aussi stridents. House se mit l'oreiller sur la tête.

- _Bon sang, mais tu ne peux pas lui donner un calmant ! __  
__- HOUSE ! Un médecin qui veut donner un somnifère à un bébé qui fait ses dents. Tu ne vas pas bien ? __  
__- Je n'ai pas parlé de somnifère_. Il tentait de se justifier avec un manque de sincérité flagrant.  
- _Non, mais, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu venir ? Je dois te refaire une liste des contre-indications des somnifères à un bébé ? __  
__- Non, ça va j'ai compris. __  
__- J'espère. __  
_  
Cuddy se dirigea vers la chambre de Rachel avec dignité.

3H00 Les cris étaient des hurlements. House se leva brusquement, hagard.

- _Pas possible de dormir ici. Je m'en vais chez moi. Tu me rappelleras quand les dents auront percé. __  
__- Greg ! Bon sang, c'est un bébé ! __  
_  
Cuddy se leva, sortit et revint presque aussitôt, Rachel dans les bras. L'enfant, épuisée dodelinait de la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. House enfilait son jean.

- _Tu es censé être un adulte, et accepter une petite contrariété de temps en temps_, remarqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans répondre et finit de s'habiller, avant de se saisir de sa canne dans un geste de défi.

- _Je dois dormir, pour être opérationnel. __  
__- Tu passes la moitié de tes journées à dormir dans ton fauteuil, de toute façon. La vérité, c'est que tu fais un caprice, parce que j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire l'amour, tout à l'heure. __  
__- C'est sa faute_, accusa-t-il, désignant le bébé avec sa canne. _Elle crie comme ça depuis une semaine. Et moi, je suis privé de câlins. __  
__- Puisque tu penses avec ta braguette, rentre donc chez toi. Tu t'astiqueras devant un porno. Ton cerveau se remettra peut-être à fonctionner après. __  
_  
Il la regarda, médusé.

- _J'ai parlé de câlins_, rappela-t-il. _Avec toi. Pas d'une branlette hygiénique. __  
__- Tu sais très bien qu'elle a plus besoin de moi que toi. __  
__- Ca, c'est pas sûr,_ marmonna-t-il.

Rachel s'était endormie dans les bras de sa mère, qui alla la recoucher. En revenant, elle le trouva allongé de nouveau. Ses vêtements gisaient, épars, dans la pièce.

- _Tu restes finalement ? __  
__- … __  
__- Vous n'êtes pas sur le même plan. __  
__- Je sais. __  
__- Tu es jaloux ? __  
__- Oui, un peu_, avoua-t-il.  
- _Un peu ?_ Elle rit, ivre de fatigue. _Tu es le seul homme de ma vie, tu le sais ? __  
__- Oui._ Un temps_. Je vais y arriver, tu vas voir. __  
__- Tant mieux. Dormons maintenant. __  
_  
Il resta longtemps éveillé, hanté par une question.

_Est-ce que je vais y arriver ?_

Candle in the wind

Ils étaient chez lui, et elle méditait devant son placard.

- _Combien as-tu de paires de chaussures de sport ? __  
__- 37. Pourquoi ? __  
__- Tu ne fais pas de sport. __  
__- Je sais._ Ton irrité. Un brin agressif._ J'ai un peu de mal à courir, tu vois. __  
__- Ne te mets pas en rogne. Pourquoi des chaussures de sport, alors ?_ insista Cuddy, nullement démontée par la colère naissante de House.  
- _Parce que j'en ai envie. __  
__- Oui, mais pourquoi en as-tu envie ?_ persista-t-elle, téméraire.  
_- Je ne sais pas._ Ton définitif, air renfrogné.

Plus tard, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le canapé et regarda ses pieds.

- _Le matin, quand je les enfile, un bref instant, j'ai l'impression que je vais courir, et non plus être ce sale boiteux,_ avoua-t-il à voix basse.  
- _Tu n'es pas un sale boiteux_. Elle caressait sa joue.  
- _Pas pour toi,_ reconnut-il. _Tu n'as jamais eu pitié. __  
__- Pitié d'un emmerdeur comme toi ? Ca ne risque pas. __  
_  
Ils rirent doucement.

- _Tu as quand même couru assez vite pour m'attraper. __  
__- C'est toi qui est venue. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler combien d'années tu m'as laissé sur le bord de la route, langue pendante ? __  
__- J'aime bien cette image de la langue pendante_, remarqua Cuddy malicieusement.

Il tira la langue dans une large grimace. Elle se mit à rire et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- _Idiot. __  
__- Tu aimes mes idioties. __  
__- J'aime quand tu es sexy aussi. __  
_  
Il la fixa intensément. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient. Un léger sourire creusa sa fossette. Le coup de poing de Cuddy devint une tendre caresse sur son bras et son torse. House l'attira sur ses genoux. Juste avant de l'embrasser, il murmura :

_- Tu vois bien que je n'ai pas eu besoin de courir._

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de courir.

Don't shoot me, I'm just the piano player

_Vas-y Greg, c'est bon là, c'est bon… Un peu plus à gauche… oui, c'est bien. C'est bon. Un tout petit peu moins fort. Oh oui, c'est bien. Vas-y maintenant, tout droit. A fond. Plus fort. Si si, plus fort. Ouiiiiii. Mets ta main là ! Oui. Doucement_,_ Greg, doucement. Voilà. Ne bouge plus. C'est bien. C'est bon. C'est magnifique. __  
_  
House reposa le marteau et se recula pour vérifier.

_- C'est bon, tu jouis bien de la vue ? __  
_  
House et Cuddy se perdirent un moment dans la contemplation du miroir qu'il venait de suspendre au dessus de la commode de la chambre. Elle se pénétrait lentement du sens de ses paroles et se tourna brusquement vers lui. Son sourire malicieux et sa fossette aperçus dans le reflet confirmèrent ses soupçons.

- _Tu te moques de moi ! __  
__- Je n'oserais pas. __  
__- Je n'ai pas d'orgasme face à un miroir. __  
__- Ah non ? __  
__- Non. __  
__- Très bien, on va vérifier_, murmura-t-il en la renversant doucement sur le lit.  
_- Ce n'est pas possible,_ constata Cuddy au bout de quelques minutes.  
_- Pourquoi ?_ la voix de House, plongé dans son décolleté, était étouffée.  
- _Je nous vois dans le miroir ! __  
__- Et alors ? __  
__- Et alors je ne peux pas faire l'amour en me voyant dans le miroir. __  
__- Je refuse de faire l'amour dans le noir ! __  
_  
Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, perplexes, face au problème.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Cuddy lovée au creux de son épaule, House fixait le mur d'un air dégoûté, face au miroir recouvert d'un châle.

- _Ce miroir ne sert à rien ! __  
__- Il est beau. __  
__- Pas avec ce truc dessus. __  
__- Je vais l'enlever. On ne le mettra que quand on fait l'amour. __  
__- C'est un coup à flinguer mini-Greg, ce genre de préliminaires. __  
__- Il n'est pas si émotif que ça… __  
__- Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait se voir dans le miroir au meilleur de sa forme. __  
__- Non, House. Non. __  
__- Alors on l'enlève ! __  
__- Non, ça va faire un trou. __  
_  
Les deux belligérants se toisèrent.

_- Un tableau ?_ suggéra Cuddy d'une petite voix.  
- _Un tableau_, concéda House, insatisfait.

Des cris se firent entendre. Rachel avait fini sa sieste.

Quand Cuddy fut partie, House se leva et s'examina, nu devant le miroir. La vue de sa cicatrice lui arracha une grimace.

Ce tableau n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, finalement.

Something about the way you look tonight

Il la regardait se coiffer, appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte de la salle de bains. Les doigts dans les cheveux, puis pecnhée vers le bas. Elle secouait la tête, puis s'enduisait les mains de crème, qu'elle passait dans sa crinière noire, qui devenait plus douce, plus brillante.

_- Tu ne te lisses plus les cheveux ?_ questionna-t-il, curieux.  
_- Non, je n'en ai plus envie. __  
__- Pourquoi ?_

Cuddy rangea sa crème, pensive, avant de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

_- Lucas aimait bien les cheveux lisses._

House grimaça, il l'avait cherché.

_- Je n'ai pas demandé de cheveux frisés, moi._

Elle se mit à rire. Elle cherchait ses mots.

_- Ce n'est pas pareil. __  
__- Pourquoi ? __  
__- Toi, tu me connais, tu m'aimes comme je suis. __  
_  
Elle répondait lentement, prenant pleinement conscience du sens de ses paroles au moment où elle les prononçait. Son regard perçant ne la lâchait pas. Il s'approcha lentement, passant la main dans sa chevelure, en éprouvant la texture.

_- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de lisse. Ne change pas. __  
__- Non._

Clairement fascinés. Clairement amoureux. Carrément très proches. Leurs souffles se mêlaient.

_Une petite review avant de partir ?_


End file.
